GIRL POWER
by Jennifer Hedgehog
Summary: During a mission, Manic and Sonic are caught and Sonia and Jennifer seem to be their only hope. Queen Aleena contacts Jennifer in the city and gives her a note while telling her to find Sonia and rescue Sonic and Manic… Complete Story 2
1. Chapter 1

**GIRL POWER**

**Written by: **Jennifer Hedgehog 

**Edited by: **Kari Gage 

**Disclaimer:** Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sleet, Dingo, Robotnik and so on are all © SEGA and/or DiC.

Jennifer Scott is © Jennifer Hedgehog, so PLEASE send an e-mail if you wanna use her… I'll probably say yes… PLEASE give me some feedback too… thanks for reading this and have a nice day! Timber McTiger is copyright by my cousin, Simon B. Petersen, please, e-mail me if you wanna use Timber, or you've got any questions for him. The royal emeralds are copyright by me too…

Best wishes, **_JANNI!!_**J

**_EDITOR NOTE: _**

This is Kari Gage I'm dividing these up into chapters and uploading them for Janni. So sorry for the LONG Delay in getting the chapters up. Heh, I started it but then till yesterday I um…kinda forgot! I got into my own stories and forgot all about this. See the Kagome Mokuba (Yugioh), Mew Mokuba (Gravitation), Kari Gage (Sonic Underground) and Shaylo Gatomon (Yugioh) for all my stories. I found the DVDs for this series and suddenly remembered and worked quickly to get all the stories up.

Anyway, that's all… Now, to the story!

**_Summary:_** **__**

During a mission, Manic and Sonic are caught and Sonia and Jennifer seem to be their only hope. Queen Aleena contacts Jennifer in the city and gives her a note while telling her to find Sonia and rescue Sonic and Manic…

-v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v- -v-v-v-v-

**Girl Power!**

It was around 4 AM. The sky was as clear as it could get on a December night, it was full moon and everything seemed to be perfectly easy and quiet. The snow laid like a thick carpet on the ground and in the beginning of a forest, the Sonic Underground van stood, almost covered by snow too. Inside it, Sonia, Manic and Jennifer were asleep and here, the only sounds that were heard were Manic's soft snoring and sleep mumbling. Everything was suddenly interrupted when Sonic stepped forward and started banging a wooden spoon on a pot, making Sonia, Manic and Jennifer sit up in their bunks, all with a scream.

"Good morning!" Sonic smiled satisfied while he stopped banging on the pot. Manic yawned bluntly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Awww… maaan… bro, what's up with this?! It's 4 AM, even you should be asleep now! Well, I should, anyway!" He grumbled.

Sonia lay back in the bunk, covering her head with a pillow mumbling something about her brothers, having no mercy.

"Ah, com' on! Cyrus just called… we've gotta get to Robotropolis… he's rebuilt the prison building and some new factories, we've gotta blow them up at the same time!" Sonic tapped his foot.

"How come we have to do it NOW?" Manic got out of his bunk and put his shoes on, "it doesn't exactly sound like it's urgent…"

"Well, it is… the new SWATbot factory is pretty big… it could improve the production of SWATbots with at least 20 like this!" Sonic quickly snapped his finger in front of Manic's face making him almost fall backwards while he was messing with his laces.

"But… I'm still in training. You said it wasn't time for a mission yet…" Jennifer lifted an eyebrow. Sonic nodded yes.

"Well… we need you here, J… we've got nobody else at the moment, and besides, you seem to be great at this already!" He grinned. Manic walked over and helped her down from her bunk.

"You'll do fine." He whispered. Jennifer sighed.

"I hope so…"

Sonic looked at Sonia's bunk. She still had both pillow and blanket over her head. He snickered quietly and walked over to her.

"Yo, sleeping beauty! It's time to get up!" He quickly snatched both the pillow and blanket, making Sonia send him a look that insured him she'd probably send him FLYING to Robotropolis.

"Boys!" She muttered, getting out of her bunk. Sonic, Manic and Jennifer snickered, making sure Sonia heard nothing.

"Ok, guys… if anybody wants breakfast, it's now… we're leaving in 30 minutes…" Sonic pointed to the already set table for breakfast.

-v-v-v-v-

About 30 minutes later the four were already in their seats, on the way towards Robotropolis. Sonia was giving Sonic instructions, Jennifer was writing in her diary and Manic just watched her, silent. He cleared his throat.

"J…. whatcha writing?" He asked, hesitating. Jennifer looked up from her writing, somehow confused.

"Huh?" She tried to remember the question, "oh…! It's diary." She smiled at him and then, continued her writing.

"Oh…" Manic looked out at the snow, " by the way… can I… ask you a question?" He moved, somewhat nervously, in his seat.

Jennifer nodded yes while she continued writing.

"When you were with your parents back on.. Earth… where did you live?" He asked, quietly.

Both Sonia and Sonic looked at Jennifer as she looked up and her pencil slipped out of her hand.

"I…" She sighed, "New York City, United States of America…" picking up her pencil, she continued writing while biting in her lip.

Manic seemed sort of surprised. He never expected her to answer the question. In the week she had been there, she had always moved on to another subject, avoiding answering any question about her past at all. He didn't want to make her sad, he just wanted to communicate with her. He knew he was possibly picking the wrong questions, but… he was about to ask another question but Sonia interrupted.

"What about your parents and family… what were they called?" She asked.

Jennifer looked up, once again biting in her lip, sighing. "My father, John Scott, my mother, Alice Scott… I had my Aunt Amanda as well, and my grandparents. When I felt I couldn't rely on my parents I always went to my aunt… my grandparents were in Vermont so… I rarely saw them. My parents hadn't time to go somewhere, just to spend one single weekend or so… they were business people, always working… never home… but I loved them." She smiled at Sonia and Manic.

Manic knew she would answer this question… Sonia knew almost everything about Jennifer already now. She and Sonia could talk about everything and Sonia seemed to know all of Jennifer's secrets. Everyone was silent again.

"Why didn't you just go to your grandparents? I mean…" Sonia was cut off when Jennifer shook her head no.

"They were in another state… I'd need a car, and my parents wouldn't let me get driver's license before I was 18."

"Another state?" The question burst out of Manic's mouth. Jennifer nodded yes.

"Yes…" She turned, and started looking for something. After a while, she pulled a book out of her backpack. She put it down in front of Manic and opened it. A map. "This is the U.S.A, United States of America… we lived there… New York City…" She pointed at a state on the coast, "and my grandparents lived around there… Vermont." She pointed at another little state, "We had to move to Washington D.C. too it make the trip a lot longer… I'm glad we didn't do it though… we had the money, but my parents didn't want to. I… well, I didn't really care. I bet I wouldn't have had any friends there, and I wouldn't leave the few ones I had in New York." She pointed at another spot on the map, "Washington D.C., the capital." She closed the book and put it back in her backpack, "How about Aleena? How was she?"

Sonia and Manic looked at each other.

"Well… I don't think any of us remember her… she had to split us up when we were about 1 year old." Sonic still kept an eye on the road. Jennifer looked down at the ground.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Never mind that… We were raised by other people… I was raised by Lady Windimere. I had a wonderful life with everything I ever needed. She was paying taxes and so on, so we were safe… but Robotnik didn't know about me. When he found out, I got away but Lady Windimere was roboticized." Sonia sighed heavily.

"I was raised by some mountaineers… mother, father, had everything I needed too. But Robotnik found out they weren't paying taxes and he roboticized them. So I lived with my Uncle Chuck till I was 15 and found out about sis and bro and was reunited with them. Buttnik roboticized my uncle as well and I got away…" Sonic explained, still driving. Manic sighed.

"And I was supposed to be raised by some aristocrat or something. But a thief stole the basket I was in and I ended up being raised by Farrel, another thief. When I found Sonic and Sonia, he was roboticized as well… trust me, a life in the sewer might sound gross and so on… but I had a wonderful childhood…" He looked out of the window. Jennifer seemed to be all ears. She just listened, dumbfounded.

"Listen… I'm sorry about it… I miss my parents too, but… at least I know they're alive… it must be terrible for you!" She shook her head. Sonia smiled.

"It's OK. Well, we'll get all of them back when the war is over. It'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Jennifer bit in her lip. Manic put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're all in this together, J… no matter what… we're all there for each other, including you…"

"Right… thank you." She smiled wryly. A while later, they finally arrived by Robotropolis. They were about 300 meters away from the city and had to walk to prevent anyone from seeing them. Sonic looked down at the city through some binoculars from the hill they stood on. They could already smell the pollution. He turned to the others as they stepped out of the van as well.

"OK, guys… here's the plan; Manic, you go check the prison building while Sonia plants explosives by the main building and Jennifer plants explosives by the new factory. I'll cover you all by teasing the SWATbutts a bit!" He gave a box to Sonia and Jennifer, "These are explosives… just plant as much as you can, OK? We'll all meet back here in 30 minutes."

Sonia and Jennifer nodded.

"That's all?" Sonia asked. Sonic nodded yes.

"That's everything! Let's do it to it!" He slapped the others a high five and they all ran off.

"J…" Manic tapped Jennifer's shoulder on the way down the hill.

"What? Manic… we should get going… I mean-" Jennifer fell silent as Manic signed her to be quiet.

"I know, but… I just wanted to say… good luck." He cleared his throat. Jennifer smiled.

"Thanks… you too. And… be careful."

Manic blushed.

"Of course… you too." He rubbed his arm.

Jennifer suddenly hugged him, making him look surprised for a moment. When she let go, he stood, grinning, crimson in his face.

"Wh-what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm again.

"Well… I thought you deserved it... for saying that stuff in the van. I mean… I do really appreciate it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh… no problem!"

"Well… we'd better go…"

"Yeah…"

"See ya, then…"

"See ya…"

Jennifer nodded goodbye and ran off. Manic looked after her until she was out of sight. Then, he sighed heavily.

"Boy… she hugged me!" He half smiled, still looking in the direction Jennifer ran off. Then, he slapped himself, "What the heck is happening to me, man!" He shook his head and then, ran off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Sonic was speeding around, just teasing the SWATbots, which energetically tried to shoot him with glue and stun guns. He stopped in the middle of a crowd.

"Weeeell, slow-mos! If it can't go any faster than this, I suppose I've gotta help you!" He quickly avoided some shots, spinning into the SWATbots, smashing most of them. After a few seconds like this, all of the bots were destroyed. Sonic looked around at all of the smashed bots.

"Ahhh…. Looks like Sleet and Dingo will have some work to do… cleaning up… what a pity!" He shook his head while brushing the dirt off his hands.

"Well, well, well hedgehog!" Sonic suddenly heard a voice behind him. Before he got to turn around, somebody hit him over the head, knocking him out.

Sleet looked at the hedgehog on the ground and turned to Dingo.

"One down and three to go! At least it's a start!" He grinned evilly, looking to Sonic again. He ripped the medallion off his neck, "Just in case he wakes up! Let's get him to the panzered cell! I suppose Manic is already there, waiting for us!"

-v-v-v-v-

Manic checked the screwdriver he was using and tried to break the lock once again. No luck this time either. He gritted his teeth, trying to break the lock, twisting and turning the screwdriver in it. Nothing happened.

"What a piece of-" He kicked the door, furiously and it slammed open. He smirked, "I'll take that back!" He quickly ran inside and through the corridor, checking the cells one by one. Nothing but mice and rats seemed to be there. When he was by one of the last cells a SWATbot suddenly stepped out in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"Hey, you haven't learned your lessons , dude! One bot ain't enough to keep this hedgehog for long!" Manic pulled out his drumsticks and swung them in the air, ready to throw them at the bot when it started aiming at him with a glue gun. He stopped swinging the drumsticks and gasped loud when at least nine more bots stepped out. He grinned.

"On the other hand… ten SHOULD be enough! See ya!" He quickly turned around and started sprinting towards the exit. When he got to the door and tried to open it, it was locked again. He tried to kick it, but nothing happened. He was trapped between the shooting SWATbots and the wall.

"Only one thing to do…" He sighed heavily and put his hands in the air.

-v-v-v-v-

The airsewer was dark, cold, dirty and wet, not a place for Sonia to be in her opinion. She crawled fast, trying to get to the end of it as soon as possible. Finally, she reached the end of the airsewer and quickly planted the rest of the explosives. She looked at her watch. 10 minutes left till she had to be back at the rendezvous.

"Well… that's enough!" She whispered to herself and started making her way back. She stopped when she heard a sound coming from underneath the air sewer. She looked through a grating nearby and saw some SWATbots walk by, right down under her. She didn't move, holding her breath while biting in her lip intensely. The SWATbots walked by without noticing her at all. Suddenly, she sneezed.

"Oh, shoot!" She started crawling fast. Suddenly, a ray from a stun gun passed right in front of her, making her fall back. A grating behind her opened and some SWATbots came in, "This is just GREAT!" She muttered. She started crawling through the airsewer, fast. She got out of it, closed the hatch right in front of the SWATbots and started running through the streets, avoiding the shots from the robots that followed her.

-v-v-v-v-

At the other end of the city, Jennifer had just finished planting the explosives too. She stepped back and looked at her work.

"Hmm… not bad for 30 minutes work… and the first time too!" She smirked satisfied, "Well… I'd better get back to the others!" She started running through the streets, but was forced to emerge into the nearest alley when some bots ran by, looking for something… or someone… she held her breath for a moment. Could they be after… no, it was impossible… She decided to stay in the alley for a while, just a few minutes to make sure all of the SWATbots were gone. She slid down on the ground sighing. When she turned her head, she let out a loud gasp and got up immediately. A figure, dressed in a white dress, a few inches taller than her, stood in front of her, looking directly at her.

"Who-" She was cut off when the figure pulled the hood off, revealing the face of a full grown up female hedgehog. She was light purple colored with long, black hair and she was wearing a gold crown.

Jennifer immediately realized who it was "Queen Aleena?!" she tried to keep her voice at a low level to prevent the SWATbots from hearing her. She stepped backwards and bowed quickly.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry… I didn't want to-" Jennifer fell silent when Aleena lifted her hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay for long! You have to get away and find Sonia before the SWATbots do!" Aleena looked straight into Jennifer's eyes.

"B-but… what about Sonic and Manic…?" Jennifer stuttered.

"They've already been caught…"

"Oh… oh no!" Jennifer almost fell backwards.

"You've got to find Sonia! You and Sonia are Manic and Sonic's only hope now, Jennifer…"

"Hey… you know my name…?" Jennifer asked, confused. Aleena smiled softly and nodded yes.

"Of course… all of Mobius does. But only a few of them believe you are friendly."

"I… see." Jennifer bit in her lip, "anyway… I've got to find Sonia… but how do I find her fast enough?" She kicked some snow away.

"You can use the van."

"Oh… you're right!" Jennifer smiled, "I'll find her Aleena… and we'll save Sonic and Manic, trust me." She turned to leave, but Aleena put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jennifer… please, give this to them and… tell them I love them and we'll be reunited soon… please?"

Jennifer watched the tear roll down Aleena's face.

"I will, Aleena… I promise." She almost whispered.

"I know you can accomplish this. I put my faith in you." Aleena smiled at her, softly. Jennifer nodded yes.

"I will…" She turned around to run but then, she remembered, "but Aleena, I…" She turned around but Aleena was gone, "but I can't drive…" She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead, "Oh, so what! I can drive it, I promised!" She clenched her fist and started sprinting off to the outskirts of the city. After a few minutes of non-stop running, she finally got to the van, short of breath. She quickly ran inside, closed the door, sat down in the driver's seat and buckled the seat belt. When she looked at all of the buttons, she was about to lose hope but she forced herself to take the steering wheel.

"Oooohkaaaay….." She looked at the buttons again and finally pressed one of them. The engine started. She smirked, "So far, so good! Hmm…" She stepped on the gas and the van started moving. Backwards. Jennifer quickly slammed the brakes. "Well… at least I found the reverse gear…" She muttered, "here goes…" She changed the gear and stepped on the gas again. The van moved again, but this time the right way. "That's it! Hang on, Sonia!" She started racing towards Robotropolis, putting the pedal to the medal.

Sonia had already realized she couldn't get away from the SWATbot, but still, she kept on running. After running for a few seconds more, she suddenly slid and ended up in a heap of snow. The SWATbots started catching up to her, but she jumped out of the heap and started running again. After a while she slid again. She tried to get up but fell. The SWATbots surrounded her closely. She sat up, looking at all of them.

"Well… this can't be good…" She reluctantly put her hands in the air. Right when a SWATbot tried to walk over to pick her up, something screeched behind them and all of the bots turned around while Sonia quickly got up. One of the SWATbots tried to grab her again but suddenly, the van came racing over the hill, smashing the crowd of bots that surrounded Sonia. Jennifer showed up in the door, looking down at the SWATbots.

"Whoops… that's gonna hurt in the morning…" She grinned. Sonia jumped into the van and they both ran to the seats, Jennifer, sitting down in the driver's seat again.

"J… I thought you said you couldn't drive!" Sonia looked at Jennifer, buckling her seat belt. Jennifer grinned again.

"Weeeeeell….. I can't! Buckle up!" She stepped on the gas and the van started racing out of Robotropolis.

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic opened his eyes, slowly, while moaning quietly

"Bro? Are you awake?" He heard a familiar voice and noticed Manic sitting beside him. Sonic nodded yes, bluntly.

"I am…" He replied, "maan… where are we? And how many elephants ran over my head…?" He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well, well, well! The hedgehog is awake!" A voice, followed by an evil laugh made both Sonic and Manic turn around. Sleet stood in front of the cell they were in. Sonic felt for his medallion. There was nothing.

"Looking for this?" Sleet pulled the medallion out of his pocket. Sonic groaned.

"I think my headache just grew…" He muttered.

"Oh, don't worry! It'll be over as soon as you're roboticized! After we've got your sister and the human brat of course… it'd be much easier if you just told me where Sonia and the human are and get it over with it at the same!" Sleet folded his arms.

"Why don't you just make it easier for yourself and let us go? You know we'll escape in the end anyways!" Sonic walked over and leaned against the bars while looking at Sleet, smirking.

"Nice try, hedgehog! But not this time! All SWATbots are already out, looking for your sister and the human! They have no chance! And you don't either… ahh, what a pity!" Sleet laughed quietly and then, walked away followed by the SWATbots. Manic ran to the bars.

"You and your lousy SWATbots ain't got a chance against Sonia and J! Never! NEVER!!" He cried after Sleet and the bots. Sonic looked at him, surprised.

"Manic… bro… what's up? Take a chill pill, man!" He lifted his eyebrow. Manic breathed out and sat down on the plank bed.

"Jeez… sorry…" He muttered resting his head on his hands.

"Hey… can't you break the lock? The goons are gone!" Sonic pointed to the lock. Manic shook his head no.

"Sleet took my lock breaking tools… every hairpin." He sighed.

"Well… this is starting to get good…" Sonic mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

After driving for a while, Jennifer and Sonia finally got out of the city and Jennifer parked the van, sitting back in her seat.

"J… shouldn't we get the boys too? I mean, they could already be waiting for us by the hills." Sonia suggested. Jennifer shook her head no.

"They're not, Sonia…" She looked out of the window, "'cuz they're caught…"

"What…?!"

"They're caught…" Jennifer repeated, still looking out of the window.

"SAY WHAT?! ROBOTNIK GOT THEM?!" Sonia grabbed Jennifer by her collar and shook her. Jennifer nodded yes and made Sonia let go.

"Then, we've gotta get them out… but how?" Sonia sat back in her seat again. Jennifer looked at the snow. Then, she smirked.

"Those bots… they short circuit if they get wet, right?" She asked. Sonia nodded yes.

"Of course… why?"

"Snow is water!" Jennifer pointed at the snow.

Sonia looked confused for a moment. Then, she smirked back at Jennifer.

"Then… let the snow battle begin!"

-v-v-v-v-

Sonic and Manic still sat on the plank bed, saying nothing when some figures appeared in front of the cell. Both of them looked up. Robotnik, Sleet, Dingo and a couple of SWATbots stood in front of the cell. Robotnik rubbed his hands.

"Well… the two Royal hedgehogs… or should I say the two FORMERLY royal hedgehogs?" He laughed evilly. Sonic got up.

"Hey, Buttnik! No matter what you do, we'll always be of royalty!"

"Not after today! When the sun sets, I will be the new ruler of Mobius! And you will be nothing but dust! I'll roboticize the human… and when that's done she'll get the honor of turning you into mincemeat under my command!" Robotnik pointed to both Sonic and Manic.

"She'd never do that! Roboticized or not, she'll never work for you!" Manic spat.

"Face it, Robotnik! Good will always win! You've never won… and you never will!" Sonic folded his arms.

"Is that so? Then, let's see who's the winner tomorrow! Me or you and your pathetic crowd of freedom fighters!" He looked Sonic straight in his eyes.

"The only pathetic person I see around here is you! Here it comes, Buttnik! FIRE!"

Sleet and Dingo turned around just in time to see Sonia and Jennifer fire some snowballs at them. Robotnik on the other hand didn't get to turn around before a snowball hit his neck. He turned, furiously, noticing Sonia and Jennifer too.

"Sonia and the human?! GET THEM! I WANT THEM ALIVE!!" He pointed to the two girls and some SWATbots started walking towards them.

"Ready, J?" Sonia picked some snowballs up. Jennifer did as well.

"All ready!" Jennifer nodded yes.

"Then… FIRE!" Sonia threw the snowballs at the SWATbots, hitting a few, making them short circuit. Jennifer threw as well, hitting a couple too. Only a few were left.

"Sonia…" Dingo only gazed at Sonia. Sleet quickly slapped him.

"Get them, idiot!!" He yelled.

"Oh… right…" Dingo started running towards Sonia and Jennifer but was covered in snow before he reached them. The SWATbots were finished as well, and only Robotnik and Sleet stood back. Jennifer picked a snowball up.

"Oh… looks like we missed someone!" She threw it at Sleet and Robotnik who quickly looked at each other and then, ran off right before the snowball hit. Sonia and Jennifer laughed, slapping each other a high-five.

"Alright! Girl Power!" Manic slapped his brother a high five as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Sonia and Jennifer came over in front of the cell.

"We're fine! But a problem here… we can't get out… Sleet has both of the medallions and bro's lock picking tools." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Jennifer shook her head no.

"Not anymore." She took off her backpack. All three of the hedgehogs looked at her, confused.

"You see… when Robotnik and Sleet walked past me and Sonia while we were hiding, I managed to get these." She found a little box in her backpack and gave it to Manic, "I believe they belong to you." Manic looked from the box to her in confusion.

"You… you…" He stuttered, pointing at the box and then, at her.

"I got these as well… thought they belonged to somebody else other than Sleet… unless he's started playing drums and guitar!" She snickered and pulled Sonic and Manic's medallions out of her backpack and gave them back as well. Manic's mouth dropped open.

"Wait a Mobius minute! You took these from… Sleet?!" He pointed to his lock picking tools and his medallion. Jennifer blushed and nodded yes.

"But how?!" Manic scratched his head.

"Well… you've been a good teacher I guess…" She grinned.

"After two pickpocket lessons you steal something from somebody without them, noticing?! Maybe you should teach me instead." Manic muttered. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other.

"Waitasecond! You're giving her pickpocket lessons?!" Sonia tapped her foot. Manic blushed.

"Well… yes, but…"

Sonic laughed.

"Looks like pickpocket skills come to use when you least expect it!"

"Anyway… I'm not gonna steal what I ought not steal… and I'll only use it if I need to… I promised myself that from the beginning." Jennifer nodded to the medallions.

"Well, that sounds sensible." Sonia muttered, "One thing, Manic… no more pickpocket lessons for J, agreed?!"

Manic nodded yes.

"She doesn't NEED anymore lessons… it took me ages to learn that stuff, and she learned it in… two days!" He snickered, "Hey, I'm a better teacher than I thought!"

"Sure… but if I'm gonna spend one more minute in this cell, I'll starve to death! Chili-dogs on the breeze!" Sonic sparked his medallion.

"Please… allow me!" Manic took a screwdriver from the toolbox, walked past Sonic and the lock to the cell was broken in a matter of seconds, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!" Manic pushed a bit to the door and it opened. Jennifer quickly ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Warm welcome!" He blushed, "But what was that for, then?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"For being alive I guess." She smiled at him.

"Really? Then you won't mind this!" He leaned over and hugged her as well.

"I…" Jennifer forced herself to stop blushing.

"Probably not!" Sonia whispered making both Sonic and Manic burst out in laughter. Jennifer just smiled wryly.

"Anyway… this mission blew up in our faces, but we can always plant the explosives tomorrow I guess!" Sonic stopped laughing.

"Well… I planted the explosives in the main building…" Sonia looked at Jennifer who nodded yes.

"I planted mine as well…"

"Looks like no failure this time, bro!" Manic put an arm around Jennifer's shoulders.

"I guess you're right, then!" Sonic looked at his watch and pressed a red button on it,

"3… 2… 1…" A boom echoed through out the city, making almost everything in the prison-building shake. After that, silence. Then, the four applauded, slapping each other a high-five.

"As said, good always wins! Let's get away from here guys!" He grabbed Sonia, Manic and Jennifer and sped off, towards the outskirts of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

In the evening, everything in the van seemed to be quiet. Sonic was driving the van while the others were relaxing. Jennifer was looking through the stuff in her backpack when she noticed the note from Queen Aleena. She pulled it out.

"Guys… I've got something for you. From Aleena." She said, quietly. Sonic slammed the brakes and everybody turned to her.

"ALEENA?!" They all cried out. Jennifer nodded yes.

"I should give you this and… say that she loves you and you'll reunite with her soon. Sorry about not remembering it before…" She gave the note to Sonic who took it, slowly,

"Guys… I know how much it hurts to miss one's family… trust me… I'm there too." She looked down at the floor. Manic put a hand on her shoulder, comforting while Sonic read through the note. When he looked up, he gave it to Jennifer again.

"You'd better read it yourself, J… most of it is for you." He nodded to the note. Jennifer looked from it to him for a moment. Then, she looked down at the note again.

_"My dear children. I am proud of you and the way you made Jennifer feel as much at home as she can on Mobius. She does not look like a Mobian, but inside, she has a heart and soul just like us. You know this, and I am sure the rest of Mobius will know this soon as well. I know Jennifer misses her family but you, my children, are the only ones she has at the moment beside the rest of you in the resistance. She is fighting for our freedom and I would like to make it her freedom as well. Therefore I would like you and everyone else to think of her as a Mobian from now on. Not a stranger, but a Mobian like yourselves. You became in harmony with her, she became in harmony with you and I know this means you will be able to work together and overthrow Robotnik and make the prophecy come true. We will be together and Jennifer will be a part of us. She is destined for the Royal family of Mobius, she has been ever since she was born. She will not only be a part of our family when we get reunited but also a part of Mobius. A Mobian. And this will happen soon. I love you. Queen Aleena…_" Jennifer stopped reading and looked out in the air for a moment, "I…" Her voice started trembling and before she was able to do anything, she burst out in tears, crying against Manic.

Sonic looked at his siblings and Jennifer. "Looks like Mobius has a new member." He half smiled.

Manic patted Jennifer's back and when she finally stopped crying and looked at them she was close to bursting out in tears again.

"How? I mean.. a part of you..? A member of the Royal Family… how will I ever be that?" She dried the last tears away.

"I don't know… but we'll probably know soon. But until then, I'll be there for you, J." Manic put a hand on her shoulder.

"Make that double." Sonia nodded in agreement.

"As long as you don't eat all of my chili-dogs, count me in as well! Triple!" He grinned. Jennifer snickered.

"You guys are the best! However, I think I've got another surname…"

"And… that might be?" Sonia lifted an eyebrow.

"Hedgehog! Jennifer Scott "Hedgehog"!" Manic snickered as well.

"Hey… a human named hedgehog? What's next?" Sonic laughed, "Anyway, we'd better find some place to sleep. Fine?" He looked at the others. They nodded yes.

"And Sonic…" Jennifer watched as he started the van.

"Yes?"

"You can keep your chili-dogs."

"J, you're all heart!" Sonic kept an eye on the road while Sonia, Jennifer and Manic burst out in laughter.

-v-v-v-v-

10 minutes later, Sonic was still driving. Sonia, Jennifer and Manic all seemed to be asleep, Jennifer, sitting against Manic who still had his arm around her shoulders and seemed to sleep as peacefully as her. Sonic smiled.

"Jennifer Scott Hedgehog'… Welcome to the Royal family of Mobius." He whispered.

**END!!**

**Note:**

Ok, this didn't get as long as I hoped it would get but whatever and I hope you're happy. Thanks to the nice people who sent feedback to me too! Anyway, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. As said in the beginning of the fanfic, if you've got comments or questions please send an e-mail … oh, almost forgot the thank-you notes! Ok, I'd like to thank Kari Gage for correcting my work, without her, my English would look baaaaaad! Thanks to Lisa Hogan for being my best buddy and pen pal for more than a year and for telling me about Sonic Underground way back in 1999 and giving me Sonic Underground episodes! Thanks to my insufferable little brother for making me write these fics and making me know how Sonia feels when she's about to kill Sonic sometimes (hey, he's my brother after all we're bound to have a fight every now and then)! And thanks to you for reading this! Sometimes very soon too… anyway, thanks for listening! Best wishes, JANNI!!


End file.
